


Finally

by pegasaurus



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multi, My First Fanfic, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegasaurus/pseuds/pegasaurus
Summary: Post Nano-war. Charlie, Miles and Bass live in Willoughby together. All sorts of tension finally erupts.
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe, Charlie Matheson/Miles Matheson, Charlie Matheson/Miles Matheson/Bass Monroe, Miles Matheson/Other(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter One

Charlie was livid. All she wanted was a night out by herself and maybe pick up a boring local to take her frustrations out on in bed. But no. They come strutting into the bar and claim their corner table, like some kind of twin cock blockers. She thinks that's the right term. Maybe pussy blockers? She can't escape them. If they're not hanging around the house drinking whiskey, they're at the bar drinking whiskey and intimidating the locals. At this point, she thinks she's going to have to take one of those contract jobs that Blanchard keeps offering just to get out of town and get laid! She has to get herself some random dick before she trips and falls into bed with Monroe. Or Miles. Or both. It’s been over a year since she was able to pick up a guy who was passing through town. Her fingers are getting worn out, and they really aren’t a real replacement for a good pounding. 

The night drags on after they arrive. None of these locals are willing to take her home, not with "The Generals" glaring at them, so Charlie leaves shortly after Miles does with his whore of choice. She can feel Bass' eyes on her as she settles up with the bartender and leaves with a bottle, slightly drunk and as frustrated as when she walked in. She heads towards her grandfather's house, now her house, where they all live. Miles never brings his bimbo's home so she doesn't have to worry about interrupting him and Bass hasn't picked a flavor of the night yet. Hopefully she'll be able to pass out before he does. Unlike Miles, he has no trouble bringing women home, although he does keep it relatively quiet. Usually all she hears is the headboard incessantly banging against the wall. Come to think of it, she never hears anything but that. She wonders sometimes if Miles and Monroe are hooking up again, but if they are they are keeping it discreet. What she wouldn’t give to get an eyeful of that though. 

As she walks past the overgrown park a few blocks from home, she sits down on one of the only two swings left in town, trying to kill a little time just in case Miles changed his mind and brought her home. Her legs push her off and she starts the swing in motion. She's only at this for a minute before the world starts to spin a little and she digs the heels of her boots into the ground. As she sits there trying to settle her stomach she hears him walk up. "Done giving a show to anyone walking by?" Bass taunts from behind her. Charlie scoffs, "It's the closest thing I'll get to any action tonight thanks to the two of you. And this skirt isn’t short enough to give much of a show." She stands and continues her walk home, stumbling just a bit. Bass' calloused hand reaches out to steady her, grabbing her upper arm firmly. She tries to pull her arm away only to find herself hauled up tight to Bass' chest. Charlie looks up at Bass with a scowl and sees his pupils dilating in his fierce blue eyes. He pulls her just a bit closer and leans down, “Short enough to get my attention. Isn’t that what you wanted Charlotte?” Charlie shivers and opens her mouth to refute him when he interrupts her, “Or is it Miles’ attention you want?” Charlie gasps quietly as his words trickle down between her thighs and harden her nipples. Bass’s hand moves from her arm to her back, his other one wrapping around her hip and landing on the top of her ass. “Or both of us,” he purrs, rubbing his chest against her breasts. Charlie’s tongue comes out and wets her lips and she watches Bass follow the motion with his eyes. “What are you talking about General Crazypants?” “You know exactly what I mean Charlotte. Walking around the house in your panties and tank tops. Keeping an eagle eye on who Miles and I bring home like a jealous girlfriend.” Charlie interjects, “Miles never brings anyone home. You got your facts wrong as usual Monroe.” Bass leans forward, his lips almost brushing hers, “That’s what he wants you to think.” Charlie steps back out of Bass’ arms and shakes her head. “I don’t know who you think you’re kidding, I’ve never seen him bring his whores home.” She turns and heads for the road, a laughing Bass quickly following her. They are almost home when he grabs her around her waist and whispers in her ear, “Want proof? I can give you proof. Follow me.”

Charlie watches him walk toward the barn and internally debates her choices for a minute before moving to follow him. He’s quietly opening the door to the barn as she catches up to him, turning to put his fingers to his lips to indicate she needs to be silent. He grabs her by the hand and pulls her toward one of the stalls close to the open area in the back. Bass pulls her in front of him and points to the right to indicate where she needs to look. Charlie follows his hand with her eyes and they land on Miles, shirtless with his back to them. He moves to the side and that's when Charlie sees her, the whore from the bar, on her knees in the straw naked. She's blindfolded and her arms are secured behind her. She's panting heavily and what look like big headphones are on her ears. Charlie is stunned as she watches Miles walk around her, grabbing at her hair. He moves in front of her and Charlie can see his hands working his belt. He pulls his hard cock out and uses his hand to lightly slap the whore in the face with his cock. She moans softly and sticks out her tongue. Miles lays the head of his cock on her tongue and she starts circling around his dark tip. Charlie watches as she tries to take him in her mouth only to be stopped by Miles' hand threaded through her hair. 

Her panties are soaked and her breath is coming quickly when she feels Bass press up against her back. She feels the bulge in his pants on her lower back as his hands move around her waist. One hand moving up to her breast to play with a hard nipple and the other hand lightly covering her mouth. Charlie feels his mouth at her ear and jumps a little when he whispers, "Told you so. I swear he ties them up like that just to torment me. He knows how much I miss his cock in my mouth." Charlie moans and leans back toward him. "There's nothing hotter than Miles grabbing your hair while you swallow his cock. I bet that's what you want too." Charlie shakes her head no unconvincingly. Bass' hand moves down from her breast to her hip to slide up under her dress. His thick fingers move toward her sopping panties burying two deep inside her. "Or is this all for me? I think you want us both, you want nothing more than to be tied to my bed with Miles down your throat as I fuck your wet pussy." She shudders around his fingers as she watches Miles' cock piston in and out of the whores mouth. She sees his legs tense and heard him loudly moan while he pulls out and comes all over her face, "Oh fuck Charlie, that's a good girl," at the same time that Bass rubs his thumb over her clit. She bites down on Bass' hand over her mouth while her juices soak his other hand as she comes at the same time. 

Her breathing is slowing and her head resting against the wood of the stall when she hears Miles call out, "Take her to the house Bass, I'll be there in a few." Charlie's eyes fly open and she sees Bass' roguish grin as he licks his fingers clean. "Sure thing Miles, any preference?" "Tied down, bent over the foot of my bed." Charlie's mouth opens but no words come out as Bass lifts her over his shoulder. His long legs eat up the short distance to the house while Charlie is stunned into silence. He carries her through the kitchen to Miles' bedroom on the main floor. He sets her on her feet and covers her mouth with his. Bass pushes her up against the wall while his mouth devours hers. His tongue forces its way in while his hands grab the back of her thighs and lifts her up to pin her against the wall. She can feel his cock like an iron bar thrusting into her drenched panties. Bass lifts his mouth from hers and grabs her chin, "You ok with this, with us?” Charlie smiles and nods her head, “I will literally shoot you if you stop Monroe.” Bass laughs and then groans as she writhes down on him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Smutty smut.

Bass captures her mouth again and puts her down on her feet. His hands move to the hem of her dress and lift it swiftly up, pausing their kiss momentarily as he pulls out over her head. Charlie steps forward to take his mouth with hers but he pulls back to look at her, standing there in her bra and panties. "Light, need more light. I have to see every inch of you." He steps over to the dresser to light another lamp and some candles. "Stay.Right.There." He moves lit candles and lamps around the room, placing them on a stool next to the head of the bed and in front of the mirror on the dresser to brighten the room. Charlie starts to twist her hands together, feeling a little exposed. She is by no means inexperienced but the majority of her sexual encounters have been hurried, nighttime occurrences. She takes a step forward to grab her dress when Bass whips his head toward her. "What did I say?" "You said to stay right here." Bass stalks toward her, "That's right. Are you looking to get punished? Cuz I've had dreams of bending you over and smacking your perfect ass until it glows." Charlie licks her lips and nods her head as Miles strides into the room.

Miles' eyes sweep over her appreciatively before he looks over at Bass. "Why is she still dressed? I told you I wanted her bent over this bed and tied down Sebastian." Charlie watches as a brush spreads across Bass’ face, “Sorry Miles, we needed more light.” Miles closes the short distance between them and reaches out to take Bass by the throat. “Did I tell you we needed more light?” Bass shakes his head as much as he can, “No I didn’t Sebastian. You know what happens when you break my rules, don’t you?” Charlie watches, fascinated, as Bass and Miles stare at each other. “Don’t you?” Miles repeats. She can see Bass’ throat work as he stutters out, “Yes sir.” Miles’ mouth moves into a scary smile as his hand reaches around to the back of Bass’ neck. “Change in plans Sebastian. You are going to sit in that chair over there. And you are not going to move until I say so. Understood?” Bass quickly replies with another “Yes sir” and sits in the chair next to the dresser. “Good boy Sebastian,” he says in a low voice. Charlie shudders as she remembers Miles using the same tone of voice in the barn when he called out her name. Miles keeps his eyes on Bass as he says, “Come here Charlie.” She slowly walks over to him and he pulls her in front of him to look in her eyes. “Yes or no?” Charlie blinks up at him, confused. “Yes or no Charlie. If it’s yes, you need to know I am in charge here. Not you. Definitely not Bass. Me. And I have a lot of rules you’ll need to follow. So yes or no.” “What kind of rules?” Charlie asks. “Uh-uh, yes or no first. Then we’ll go over the rules.” Seeing the hesitation on Charlie’s face Miles lifts his hand up and gently rubs his thumb over her cheekbone. “I promise you that I will never hurt you. Bass will never hurt you. But the rules are part of the fun. You’ll never know them all. I will push your limits. You’ll like it. And I will never, ever do something that you do not want. If you’re scared or hurting or just unsure, all you have to say is Springfield and we will stop immediately.” Charlie’s eyebrow raises, “Why Springfield?” Miles grins back, “Because sometimes saying No or Stop is part of the fun. Also, I fucking hate Springfield.” Charlie takes a deep breath and leans into Miles, “Yes, absolutely.” She can hear Bass let out a relieved sigh as Miles moves his hand down to grab her shoulder and turns her to face the occupied chair by the dresser. “Now we’ll show you what happens if you don’t listen to me, isn’t that right Sebastian?” 

Charlie feels Miles undo the clasp on her bra and gently move the straps down her arms. She watches as Bass' eyes follow the straps and focus on her now bae breasts. She didn't think her nipples could get any harder until she saw him focused so intently on her. "Sebastian, I asked you a question," Miles snaps out in the voice Charlie thinks of as his "General" voice. Bass' head shoots up as he replies, "Yes sir." Miles hands cover her breasts, thumbs rubbing deliciously over her nipple before moving down her stomach. "You see Charlie, he knows how to follow orders. But I think he fucks up on purpose to get my attention." Miles' hands grab her panties and tug them down past her hips so they fall around her ankles. "And I don't think he deserves my attention tonight, do you?" Charlie shakes her head no, desperately agreeing in a bid to get Miles focused back on her. 

His hands are moving all over her naked body, never lingering in one spot for too long. "Bend over and pick up your panties Charlie," Miles orders. She hesitates for a moment, unsure of herself and how vulnerable being the only one unclothed makes her feel. Miles hand lands sharply on her ass, "Now Charlie." Charlie jumps in surprise and quickly picks them up. "Good girl," Miles praises as she places them in his outstretched hand. She watches as he drapes them around Bass' neck, the wet crotch lying just under his chin. He smirks as he walks back to her, "That may be the closest I let him get to you tonight." Suddenly, he reaches out and grabs her wrist, pulling her up against his bare chest. Miles' mouth swoops down and meets hers in the most carnal, raunchy, and enthralling kiss of her life. He enters her mouth forcefully, his tongue fucking her mouth like he is trying to ruin her for all others. Like he wants the taste of him, whiskey and hand rolled cigarettes and that inimitable spice that is all Miles, to imprint itself in her mouth. Miles pulls away and sits down on the bed directly across from Bass. Panting, Charlie doesn't move, confused by his sudden movements. She watches as Miles unlaces the knots in his boots. "Come pull my boots off." Charlie follows after him and falls to her knees between the two men, aware of Bass' eyes fixed firmly on her. Miles pulls her back up on her feet. "Nope, not like that. I can't punish him if he can't see what he's missing. Bend over at the waist." Charlie's eyes widen with the realization of exactly what Bass will see. "Spread your feet apart a little bit more. And I didn't hear you say 'Yes Sir'." 

“Yes, Sir.” Charlie says as her tongue slides out to moisten her bottom lip. As blush darkens her cheeks as she slowly bends over in front of Bass and slowly removes Miles’ boots. As she stands back up, she sees that Miles’ shirt is gone and he’s watching her intently. She feels the wetness between her legs start to trickle down her thighs and her breath quicken. Charlie squeals as Miles reaches out quickly and grabs her wrists to pull her forward between his legs, “Good girl. I think you deserve a treat.” Miles moves quickly and Charlie finds herself on her back on the bed with her hands above her head and Miles looming over her. She can feel his denim covered cock pressing up against her as he reaches up to the brass headboard. His mouth descends and covers hers and her head starts to spin as desire takes over her body. Charlie is hyper-focused on his tongue dueling with hers, her nipples rubbing against his naked chest, and the iron rod of his jean-clad cock rhythmically grinding into her clit as she comes hard screaming Miles’ name. As she comes back to awareness, Miles is still on top of her, grinning evilly, “Oh Charlie, did I say you could come?” She sees Bass’ smirking out of the corner of her eye and starts to move her arms down to cover her breasts when she realizes they won’t move. Miles has tied her to the headboard. “You’re definitely going to be punished for that,” Miles says as he moves off the bed. Charlie is still trying to catch her breath as she watches Miles strip out of his jeans as his long cock springs out. He walks over to Bass and grabs his hair to tilt his head back. She watches as Bass licks around the dark head and up and down his veined shaft. Bass tries to take him in his mouth and she sees Miles' fingers tighten around his hair and pull him back from his cock. Miles walks back over to her on the bed and bends close to her ear to whisper, "I think you'll remember to ask every time after this." Charlie wonders what he means for just a second as she abruptly finds herself flipped over on the bed. "Up on your knees Charlie," Miles orders. Charlie gasps as she reorients herself and struggles to get up on her hands and knees. She's startled again as Miles knocks her down onto her elbow, "Just your knees." Charlie only has a moment to catch herself before she feels Miles on the bed behind her. 

"How many Bass?" Miles asks. Charlie's confusion intensifies as she looks back at Bass on his chair. She sees him smile and then reply, "Thirty." Miles laughs as he runs his hands up Charlie's legs. "Alright, Charlie," Miles says as his fingers slowly circle her opening, "You're going to count these out loud for me." Charlie's distracted by his fingers and surprised as Miles' hand comes down hard on her ass. She gasps in surprise as the heat spreads across her ass. She's surprised again as Miles spanks her two more times in quick succession, "Thirty, Charlie. I don't start counting them until you do, out loud." Miles hand comes down again and Charlie squeaks out, "One!" Again and again Miles' hand rains down on her ass as Charlie keeps count and squirms against his hand at her pussy. "Thirty!" Charlie moans as Miles' hand stills on her. "Look at that bright red ass," Miles says to Bass. Charlie turns her head to see Bass staring intently at her and Miles. "Do you want a better view Sebastian? Come on up here." Charlie lays her head against the bed as she feels the mattress dip with the added weight of Bass. "Go ahead Sebastian, I know you want a taste," Miles says. Charlie hisses out in pain as she feels Bass' tongue and mouth all over her back and ass. She starts panting heavily as he moves down between her legs and starts moaning loudly as his tongue circles her passage before diving in. "Oh no you don't," Miles says as he quickly pulls Bass away. "Back to the chair Sebastian." Charlie's legs are quivering with desire and she groans in disappointment as she feels him leave the bed. Only to scream in delight as Miles moves behind her again and lines up his thick cock with her sopping pussy and bottoms out. He starts thrusting deep and hard, she can feel his hard stomach muscles against her sore ass. Miles leans over to start whispering in her ear, “I’m gonna come so deep in you Charlie. So deep. And I’m going to do it again and again tonight. And you’re going to be my good girl and take every inch of me and every drop.” Charlie shudders And you’re not going to come until I say so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it is much harder to write than I thought. Also, my abject apologies to every fanfic writer that I've screamed at in my head for taking so long to update their stories.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fanfic. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Super nervous.


End file.
